In any industry that involves allocating space, it is generally preferable to maximize the revenue generated from the space. The price associated with a particular space, whether it be, for example, an airline seat, cargo area, space on a flatbed truck, or a pallet in a warehouse, could be priced at, above or below the demand for that space. Presumably, pricing above the demand would prevent the space from being used. Conversely, pricing below the demand may result in lost revenue, since the pricing could have been higher and demand would have still caused the space to be taken.